1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a transporting system having a floor conveyor device guided on guide rails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A switch for vehicles guided on travel paths is known from DE 22 58 144 B2. Pairs of guide rollers which engage with guide walls laterally defining the travel path are arranged at the longitudinal sides of the vehicles and switches are arranged in regions where the travel path branches off. The switches are essentially formed by a horizontally swivelable guide rail which is arranged along the course of the guide wall on the side remote of the track branching off from the main track. In the region of the switch, this guide rail guides the vehicle exclusively so that the vehicle is directed straight into the main track or into the branch track depending on the swiveling position of the guide rail.
Such switches with actively swivelable guide rails have proven disadvantageous because, in addition to the costly type of construction and maintenance costs required for operation, the maximum attainable conveying output is limited. This limitation is caused by the time required for switching the guide rail. Moreover, disruptions in operation may occur if a vehicle drives into the guide rail during the course of the switching process, since adequate guidance cannot be ensured in this case at the transitions between the guide wall and the guide rail, and vice versa.
Furthermore, a wheel-and-rail arrangement for rail vehicles with flangeless supporting wheels which move on running rails is known from DE 24 11 686 C3. The rail vehicle is guided via guide wheels at both sides of the running rail and, in addition, has direction-selection wheels which, when in the region of branches, can engage in guide rails of the desired direction of travel arranged in these branch regions.
Although this rail vehicle has direction-selection wheels arranged at the vehicle, these wheels serve exclusively for selecting the track in the region of the branch and not for guiding the vehicle on the travel rail. It has the further disadvantage that the guide wheels of the vehicle reverse direction in the branch area when the guide changes from the travel rail to the guide rail, resulting in a short life of the wheels due to frictional stresses. Openings are also required at the travel rail in the region of the branches.